


Watching You Fall

by anchoringsterek



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Flashbacks, Fluff, Heaven, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchoringsterek/pseuds/anchoringsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters are dropping by Beacon Hills to do some werewolf hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Kate never came back and Isaac never left. (But Stiles is still Derek's anchor, don't worry)
> 
> STILES' "REAL NAME" FULL CREDIT TO: http://couragemadnessfriendshiplove.tumblr.com/post/79574573749/stiles-name-and-the-mccall-secret
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is my first ever fanfic, so (constructive) criticism would be much appreciated because I certainly know it isn't the best.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @AnchoringSterek

I can't remember the last time we've done something like this. We're just smiling, bowling, simply enjoying each other's company... It's been a month since Allison's death. A month since the nogitsune died and left Beacon Hills worry-free once again, for the most part. But mostly, a whole month since anything's stirred in Beacon Hills. That's what's putting me on edge.  
  
In reality, I still do blame myself deep down for Allison's death. I will never not blame myself. I don't care if nobody else does. I guess I just don't have time to put those thoughts first when my friends are hurting too. I couldn't make this about me when Scott's the one who lost the one he loves the most– present tense.  
  
There's 6 of us here this time: Kira, Scott, Lydia, Malia, Isaac and me. They're all laughing and here I am dwelling in sadness. I hear pins falling with cheers following in the lane next to ours, must've been a strike. But when I look over, I realize they're just really excitable people because only 8 pins were knocked over.  
  
"What are you thinking about buddy?" Scott pats my back with the arm that isn't around Kira's waist, "It's kinda your turn to bowl."  
  
"Just thinking about how badly you guys are going to lose," I grin widely as I go up to bowl and, of course, launch the ball into the gutter. But hey, it made everyone laugh, including myself.  
  
I look up at the TV screen to see a cute yet depressing animation reminding me how terrible my throw was. I just scoff and grab a bowling ball two sizes bigger, paying more attention as I run up to the lane. I proudly redeem myself with a spare, doing a rather over-exaggerated victory dance that may or may not have included twerking. None of them look impressed, Scott just laughs and I could've sworn that Lydia rolled her eyes. "You guys are just jealous that I'm showing no mercy tonight!" I smirk as I take a seat and wait for them to finish their turns. I'm truly happy, and I have no one except for them to thank.

***

We eat at a local burger place downtown afterwards, and oh my god its delicious. The food is totally worth dealing with an impatient waitress. Can't blame her though, it's close to closing time. We share an entree, which is just a huge burger cut into pieces with a side of fries, and I _almost_ feel bad for eating most of it. The girls sit together in the booth across from Scott, Isaac and I. We all joke around the entire time, and I smile at Malia when she looks over at me with a grin. We're good friends, and I'm glad we could keep that friendship despite what happened that night.

"Those sons of bitches are here," I can't help but focus on a conversation going on behind us as Lydia brings up how difficult her AP statistics homework has been lately.

"There's no proof at all, Dean," the other voice sounds annoyed. "The security cameras didn't even pick up footage in that aisle."

"Yeah, well we never go off of proof Sammy. We have a story and we have a witness. She'd know what she's talking about, we've helped her before." I hear him take an obnoxiously loud sip of his drink from a straw. Someone should get him a refill.

"I don't know, I think being hunted by a Windigo can make a person overly cautious. All she saw was 'glowing eyes'. Could've been a reflection. I just don't think it was worth two days of driving when there are other cases out there."

"I guess we'll find out when we go to talk with her," the shorter guy stands up and walks out, shooting a quick smile at us as he walks by. His partner follows him out shortly after, in a hurry to catch up, holding a worn out leather book.

That's when I realize and start to connect the two. Fuck fuck fuck fuck, no, it couldn't be.. It's a coincidence, right? Scott almost wolfed out at the store a few days ago.. Because he saw a fucking pen. I don't know what the big deal was since all he said to me was, "I just remembered something," when I asked, but there was another girl in the aisle at the time. She might have seen, but she just knew to call up hunters? That's our luck. I glance over to Scott and by the look he's giving me, he was listening too.

Lydia raises her eyebrows and smiles, "Who was that?"

"I have no idea. I've never seen him around, but I'd totally tap that," Malia smirks as she turns to watch him exit.

"You probably haven't seen a lot of people around, you haven't lived here for eight years," Kira teases. "And, I think it's safe to assume that'd be illegal. I'm pretty sure he's in in his 30s." Malia just scoffs and grabs a handful of fries. That's when Scott catches Kira's attention, and she immediately goes from her bright smile to a worried look. That causes me to turn to see Scott staring at what seems to be nothing, not paying attention to us. Isaac, sitting on the other side of Scott, seems to be sharing Scott's worry.

"Hey guys, we should call it a night" I stand up, "I'll take care of the bill."

Lydia looks over at me and Scott, and I see a look of understanding in her eyes before she adds, "Yeah, um, I'm actually feeling tired. Thank you guys, this was so fun."

We all pack into my jeep and I drop off Isaac, Lydia, Kira and Malia first. After a quite lovely conversation with Peter about how Scott looks like a Derek v2.0, we finally get to Scott's house.

"Stiles," Scott says after 5 minutes of silence.

"Scott, they won't find you. You're safe, okay? I'll make sure of it," I hold his gaze for as long as he needs until he feels assured.

"These are hunters," he looks away, "I don't know, man. All they want is to see me dead. It's not like another creature.. This time it's more personal. They're after me, Stiles. It's their only job."

"Yeah, and you're a werewolf with a perfectly clean slate. They'd be murderers if they killed you. It won't happen," my argument isn't the best since we don't know these guys at all, but I still try.

After a hug that comforts us both, Scott leaves and I drive home, going over the speed limit. This is absolutely crazy. But I can talk to and reason with these guys. Right? I just.. There's no way I'm going through the rest of high school, actually going through the rest of my life, without my best friend by my side. That's a selfish reason to want to save him, but it's just one reason out of many. What matters is that I'm convinced by it because I owe this to him. I swerve back into my lane, almost hitting a car driving in the opposite direction, and begin to focus. Come on Stiles, you're no use to Scott if you're dead. After a few minutes I pull into my driveway, anxious to get some help. My dad's asleep by now since he always wakes up early for work. Being quiet is a problem for clumsy people like me, so it takes around 5 minutes to get upstairs. As soon as I close my bedroom door, I dial Derek's number. I seem to always call him when I have problems lately..

"Stiles? What's wrong?" he sounds worried. Sometimes, I actually think he might care about me.

"Hey, do you ever think that maybe I call so we can have a casual chat?"

"No."

"Well, remind me to start doing that because, boy, you're just a ball of sunshine," I grin just knowing how grouchy his facial expression must be right now. I actually would call him for that if I didn't think he'd be too annoyed and block me.

"Stiles, I'm working on something so if you could just tell me what's going on," he ignores my comment.

"Oh, nice!" Probably means he's in the process brooding over everything. I stop my thoughts when I remember the situation we're in, "Well, uh, there's hunters in Beacon Hills looking for Scott. I'm pretty sure they are, from the conversation I overheard. Since Chris is away visiting family, I didn't know who to call.."

"Describe them."

"Both males. One's tall with long, brown hair and the other is short-" I hear an irritated sigh on the other end.

"Hm. Sounds like the Winchesters. You and Scott need to come over tomorrow so we can plan something," he hangs up.

It's strange how a simple chat with my– I mean that sourwolf can clear my mind a bit. But.. The Winchesters? Aren't they dead? They were a big deal on the news about a year ago.. Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're dead. I even Google them to be sure.

Fugitives, most wanted, involved in many crimes and, of course, dead.. Sounds like they've hunted a lot. That doesn't look good, they have experience.. But we're doing nothing wrong here. They're human, they'll reason with us. But there was a time when Chris wouldn't listen to us.. There's too much on my mind. I need to calm down before I get too panicked. The dead thing must be a cover up, so they stop getting chased after. Smart. But how are we supposed to stop them? I start focusing on my breathing. I can't lose Scott, this won't happen. I can put my trust in Derek; he wouldn't want Scott dead either.

I shut my laptop and walk over to my dresser, randomly grabbing whatever's on top to wear to bed.

***

In what feels like a few minutes, the alarm I set last night goes off. It's currently 6a.m. I had no sleep last night, except for maybe a few moments. Those moments didn't last long because of the vivid nightmares of Scott being beheaded by Dean while Sam watches.. I close my eyes for a few moments and breathe deeply before getting up.  
  
I quickly text Scott, telling him about the meet up. But then I remember that Scott doesn't wake up before 10 on weekends, and set my phone down. But it buzzes with a reply a few moments later, which I don't question. It's actually a relief to know that he's okay, even if Lydia would've felt it if he wasn't and told me immediately. Mrs. McCall must've just woken him up to tell him that she's working late today or something.  
  
I take a steamy shower, realizing it's been a while since I sang during one. Eh, today's not the day to start. My dad's probably savoring every morning that I don't.  
  
I run downstairs after getting dressed, throwing my orange and blue striped tee and basketball shorts into the hamper. "Morning, dad! I'm going over to Scott's, see ya when you get home tonight, love you!" I say with the most convincing fake smile I can muster while grabbing my keys, a hug, and putting on my jacket. He just smiles and shakes his head as I walk outside. I can tell that he knows I'm feeling off by the look of concern that crosses his smile. I wish I had the time to explain this to him, but I have no idea when these guys plan on striking.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Am I seriously hitting every red light? Is that even possible?" I grip the steering wheel tightly until the light turns green again. It's hard to believe that my dad's a cop with all of the speeding I've been doing.  
  
Scott's house looks quiet, Melissa's probably at work right now and Scott.. I guess he fell back asleep. I jog up to the door and grab for the spare key under the mat. The door creeks a little as I open it, but it doesn't stir Scott. This would've been a perfect day to wake him up in an annoying way, but I stay focused as I hurry to his room and see no one. I stare horrified for a few seconds before running out to the living room.  
  
"Scott! Scott!" I yell as I search every room in the house, and nothing. I feel my breaths getting sharper and less oxygen coming in with each gasp. I know it's coming, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I lean on the wall behind me and begin to sit down slowly, not even sure of which room I'm in. Breathe in, breathe out. I can't waste time. After the tears I never realized were there stopped coming down, I pull out my phone and dial Derek.  
  
"Stiles?" I hear him breathing through the phone, and I begin to copy him, hoping I can get my breaths regular again, "Stiles are you having a panic attack?" he asks after a few seconds of silence. I forgot that he had super werewolf hearing.  
  
"Scott is missing," I say in between breaths, "I came to pick him up, and he's gone!" I can hear my voice shaking, but I don't care. It's my fault. Scott could be dead right now and it's all my fault. Okay, not dead, but still. Him being in deep pain sometime soon is a good reason to panic.  
  
"Stiles, don't move. And please don't drive. I'll be there in a few minutes." After he hangs up I stay still as he asked. Within five minutes I get a text.. From Scott? My eyes widen, but all that's in it is an address... So he's in danger, but they didn't search him for his phone? Maybe it's a trap. They could be leading us there. I open the map on my phone and see that it's a home address, all the way across town. I read it about 50 times before I close my eyes and drift into a light nap.  
  
Some time later, I hear someone calling my name and open my eyes to see Derek bending down in front of me.  
  
"Hi," I grin sheepishly at him. "Wait, Scott. Missing. What're you waiting for, carry me out of here," I lift my arms up like a child would and yawn. I've never felt so drained. He looks at me, a somewhat amused look mixing slightly with his worried one. He simply pulls me up by my arms until I'm standing on my own and walks out of the house. I grab hold of a table as I try to balance myself angrily. "Derek!" I start to jog outside and that helps wake me up a little. It hits me that Scott is actually fucking missing because of hunters and possibly in a lot of pain. That makes me sprint to Derek's car and he speeds off before I can buckle.  
  
"Do you even know where we should be going?" I feel for my phone in my pocket. "Wait I think I left my ph-," When I look at him he's already holding it up. I give him a confused look.  
  
"You mumbled a street name in your sleep, and you didn't mention it while we were on the phone. So I assumed you found it after."  
  
I want to shoot back with my usual dose of sarcasm, something like, "I'm kind of flattered, you never explain so much Sourwolf!" but now it seems like it would take too much effort. I just grab my phone from his hands quickly so he can continue his driving. His expression is unreadable as he focuses on traffic.  
  
I look out the window at the small buildings as we pass, trying not to think of what situation Scott must be in. I have to save him. He's just an innocent teenage boy that plays video games and will always hold the status of my best friend– of my brother. I feel tears begin to sting my cheeks, and I don't bother to wipe them away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Derek's P.O.V.** _

The slight scent of salt that fills the car tells me that Stiles is crying, and I could even feel his pain before that. I turn down the radio completely despite the fact that the volume was already low, and attempt to comfort him because, despite what he may think, I care. I care a lot more than I probably should. I could easily have ignored every phone call he's made to me lately, since most of the problems he's had don't affect me in any way. But I also know that if Scott wasn't becoming busier with Kira, he wouldn't be calling me this often. At least I assume. "I would've felt if he was hurt or dead. I'll make sure we reach him in time, don't worry." I actually think there's a reason Scott hasn't been hurt yet. If it's not so they can trap us, then I don't know what it'd be.

"You guys aren't pack," his voice cracks and he continues to look away. "Is there anything out there that'd cut off a connection between pack members? Lydia too, even though she's a banshee?"

"I would still feel it because of my connection to Scott, he's... He's important to me. And no, there's nothing that I know of," I choose not to mention the fact that I'm slowly becoming a part of Scott's pack and that Deaton has mentioned an amulet that would break the connection, although he also mentioned it's rarity. I can tell it's hard for him to hold on to whatever little hope he has now, so it's best if I don't take that away from him.

After the fifteen minute drive that would've been thirty if we went speed limit, we make it to the house. Stiles doesn't even seem to have noticed that the car has stopped. I put my hand on his shoulder lightly, and he jerks up and looks at me with confusion. "We're here," I say as I pull my hand away and get out of the car.

The house is pretty normal. Actually, very normal as far as I can tell. Stiles is looking at the house as if he's looking for something unusual. I guess the main thing would be that the door is wide open. "I can feel Scott. He's there," I walk to stand besides Stiles and hear him take a deep breath. We both sprint to the door without a second thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Scott's P.O.V. - Earlier** _

I feel someone tie my hands together tightly. "Stiles? Is that you? Stop, that's definitely annoying, not funny." Then my legs are tied. I grow tense as I look up and see a woman. The one from the store.. But that's not the only place I know her from. She always goes to the lacrosse games to cheer on her brother, Greenburg I believe. I've even been introduced to her once; I'm pretty sure her name is Shea. I try to pull apart as I look up at her with disbelief and fear. It's no use because the restraints she used are metal chains laced with wolf's bane. She gives me a sly smile while she wraps a rolled up bandana around my mouth. I try to wolf out, but the chains are making my efforts pointless. I can taste the poison on the bandana too as I try to move my mouth. I can already feel it in my stomach, and it makes me want to cry out in pain.

"Your friend doesn't have a big problem with private information it seems. They really believed I just wanted to drop something off at your house, isn't that lovely? Sam won't look at me with pity anymore. Ha, he thought I was crazy! I had all the information for them, but they didn't want to act on an 'innocent high school student' without proof. Now he'll think I'm smart for hunting you down all by myself.. You know, I didn't really need them to come. But Sam.." She turns her body completely toward me, "He's really perfect. Waking up to him every morning would be a dream.." I feel sick as she closes her eyes and smiles. She looks over at me for a few seconds, a little puzzled but then shrugs as she drags me out of bed by my legs. When she makes it outside, I lift my head as she un-hesitantly continues to pull. I wince in pain as the gravel of the driveway scrapes my back. "Oh, shut up." Look who's talking. She then lifts and tosses me into the back seat, grunting from my weight. Right when I get comfortable, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. She smiles and reaches for it. Great. I heal myself, thankful that she didn't put me in the trunk. Probably only because that'd be more effort. When she gets into the driver's seat, I see her type out a text from my phone. I would do anything to know who it was to and what it said.

I'm really surprised at how calm I've stayed. I remind myself that it's pointless to fight anyways; my whole body is weakened from the wolf's bane. I keep my mouth squeezed closed as tightly as possible and it's starting to hurt to do so after the many minutes that've passed. I hear her dial someone on her phone, apparently on speed dial from the fact that the ringing started after one button. I look to the ceiling and listen in on their rather short conversation.

"Sammy! It's an emergency.. Please hurry. I can't talk but make it to my house soon," not the worst actress, her voice actually sounds very distressed. She hangs up afterwards and looks over at me. I glare back, earning me a chuckle, "Very cute. I'm tempted to have you stuffed." My brows arch in disgust. I felt mortified. She picks up my phone once again and types out another text. Short, like the last one.

We pull into a garage eventually, and she closes it before getting out to open my door and once again drag me. Thankfully, the garage concrete is smooth so it burns a lot less than my driveway. We make it into the kitchen, and it's clear that she's very tired from pulling me around. She sits me in one of her chairs, and right after tying my limbs to it the door swings open. Her eyes brighten before she turns her head.

"Sam! Dean. Hello," she stands up and rapidly flattens out her miniskirt.

"This is the werewolf? Really?" Dean asks, clearly he's done with this lady's shit. Complete opposite of his attitude from the diner. Their meeting must have gone well..

I can only partly see her face, but I'm sure she just shot Dean a glare before turning her attention to Sam, "Sam, do whatever you need for proof. I used the wolf's bane you gave me. It's on the bandana" She continues smiling and nods over to me.

"Uh, thanks," he lightly grins in response. Seems like he likes her even less than Dean. They begin walking over, and I keep as calm as I can. Dean simply pushes the bandana inwards, and despite how hard I try to keep my mouth shut, it goes in. I can't stop my eyes from flashing and they have their answer. Dean looks over at Sam before Sam says, "No exceptions. If he hadn't hurt anyone yet, he will sometime." Sam didn't mean a word of what he just said, but no one else here can hear heartbeats. Dean begins reaching for something in his coat pocket.

"Wait!" I look over surprised, "I have his friends coming. I don't know how many, but they might be werewolves too," she waits for praise. I wince at the thought and begin to squirm, pointlessly trying to break free. No one pays me any attention though. I calm down at the thought that they'll never be stupid enough to fall for a trap. But Stiles.. Stiles would never give up on a chance to save me. I just hope he doesn't come completely helpless.

Dean looks at her with disbelief, and then over to Sam as if to say, "Is she fucking serious?"

"Sorry lady, but how many creatures of the night do you think we can take on?" Dean finally speaks up.

"You've got me," she quickly answers. Sam and Dean both pull out a knife and turn to me, their expressions serious. That's when I hear a car pull to a stop outside, followed by footsteps and Derek and Stiles' voices. No. No no please. I want to scream for them to turn around. Two hunters and a madwoman. I begin to whimper, fighting to get free. All I feel is wolf's bane seeping into my skin where the chains have broken it, and I grow weak. Dean walks over, nearly ready for the kill, when Derek and Stiles run inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many P.O.V. switches after this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

I run over to untie Scott and loosen the chains. "Scott! You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay," I say it more to myself because it calms me. Because he will really be okay. Derek has already wolfed out, which means I missed him quickly moving his neck and growling as he always does. I almost want to laugh at myself for even thinking about that at a time like this. I kind of wish I had told him how much I appreciated him at least once instead of being a talkative, sarcastic annoyance to him all the time. He actually really listens to me, especially since Allison's death. He's all I've talked to about it. I would've felt way too selfish talking to anyone else since they were affected even worse than I was. He lets me let out all my baggage on him when I'm upset and.. I never really noticed that I've talked to him so many times lately until now. Until we're all near death. I wonder if Lydia has screamed yet. I wonder if she knows. I feel utterly helpless as I watch Scott join Derek to fight off Sam and Dean together.

I notice that Derek has managed to knock out both knives from Sam and Dean's reach, and I run over to pick them up. We have the advantage. Derek literally throws Sam across the room, and Scott has Dean pinned down. Scott doesn't look like he's fighting at all, just trying to stop every attack. Of course Scott wouldn't want to harm someone even if they're trying to kill him, but I'm assuming that Scott knows he's in advantage. Dean is an amazing fighter though. I don't know how long this can go on, and I decide to take action when Dean begins shouting.

"Where the hell did your girlfriend go?!" he yells loud enough for Sam to hear. There was no one else in here when I walked in... Or maybe there was. I was too focused on freeing Scott to even care. I turn to the hallway that's located next to the kitchen to see that a girl is running towards us, holding a bow and arrow ready to shoot. It's covered completely in wolf's bane and aimed directly at Derek, who's still making his way over to Sam. If that sourwolf got straight to business and didn't show off his growly-ness, I wouldn't have had to make the decision that I did when she first appeared.

She pulls the string back all the way, and I know I just heard Scott yell Derek's name.. But I also know Derek won't have time to react. As Derek turns to Scott to see what the trouble is, she releases the bow, and I un-hesitantly jump right into its course. I mean to have it hit somewhere safe. I really do. Somewhere it would last for a little while at least, like a stupid leg. Instead, I look down and see it lodged right in my abdomen. "Mmmf," I can't help but whimper from the pain. I grip my stomach to stop the blood; it feels unreal. From the corner of my eyes I see both Scott and Derek running towards me. I let myself be picked up and held by Derek, because he's the one that gets to me first. He walks to the small sofa quickly and sits down so that I'm resting my head on the arm of the couch. My back is on his lap, and he's still holding my legs just under the knees. I turn my head towards Scott. He followed along, but he turns around for a second.

"Don't you dare come near us," Scott growls his warning to Sam and Dean, who were both now watching with a pained expression. Scott then crouches down, looking between my eyes and the wound. Scott begins to apologize over and over before going to look for his cell phone to dial help, since Derek told him that mine was left in his car. Before he even gets anywhere, he pauses and turns to ask Dean's for his.

"It's too late," I barely hear Dean's words, "It'll take too long for anyone to get to this part of town." I stop focusing on what they say to each other, because it's too much effort. They continue talking though, Scott's voice rising and falling. I turn back and watch Derek, his eyes nor attention wavering from mine for a split second.

I'm dying. I feel it. I don't even focus on my breathing anymore; it all comes out in desperate gasps anyways. This is my last moment, and in this moment I decide to do something I probably would've regretted if I lived. Still watching his eyes, I use my little strength to wrap my hand around Derek's neck, and he leans down willingly, seeming to understand. He probably expects me to whisper my last words to him. To his surprise and mine as well, I instead lean into the few centimeters he's left between us and kiss him. I do have feelings for him; I ignore the fact that they're not the strongest feelings because that part isn't important in this moment. It's a soft, desperate kiss, and I barely feel it because I'm growing more numb by the second. I can't even tell if Derek is kissing me back of not. It wouldn't matter anyways.

When I pull away, I see his shock in his expression but I also see pain. "It's okay," I whisper, looking into his eyes, "Uh, I hope you didn't mind. I'm pathetic okay, but this was the last chance for anything. I'm not gonna apologize though because my kisses are awesome," I manage to joke before speaking again on a serious note. "Thank you, for everything. Every time you talked to me. You're the one bringing me out of this deep pit I dug for myself when-"

"Stiles. Shut up," he whispers faintly. His eyes are flashing blue, the wolf in him showing through. It almost looks like tears are forming from the glossiness of his eyes, but it's hard to tell.

I want to tell Scott how much he means to me. I try to, but I can't find the energy to move my mouth or turn my head to face him. I hope he knows. I swallow loudly, feeling my gasps become shorter and more painful. Scott walks back over to me and apologizes again, but he also tells me not to worry. What does that mean?

Everything goes black, so I close my eyes because it's pointless to keep fighting it. The last thing I hear is faint, but I'm sure that it was Dean yelling, "Dammit, Cas!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't realize, Derek was pulling Stiles' pain through the kiss, which is why he went numb quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

I open my eyes slowly, the dim lighting of the room comforting. I jolt upright and stand when I realize I'm in the same house, "Scott! Dean? Hello? Guys why are you ignoring me?" No response.

When I look back to the couch, I see my body is still there in Derek's arms, unmoving.. The image is shocking. I'm dead.. I died saving my best friend. This is good, this is great. I wouldn't have wanted to go for any other reason. Derek's face is buried into my chest, and I can't help but brush my fingers on my lips lightly at the recent memory. I just kissed Derek Hale. Jeez, in any other situation I would've earned myself a ripped out throat. But we weren't in any other situation, so there wasn't much he could've done. Considering the fact that I'm not even alive.. I see that Scott is doing better in a conversation with Dean, simply concern clouding his face. He's safe, that's all I wanted. It stings that he's not showing any grief, but what am I going to do... He told me not to worry. That must mean something. When I look back to Derek, I see that his mouth has opened as if he's preparing to say something, and I lean in closer to hear what he's quietly whispering.

"I promised myself that I'd never let anything happen to you. Another person I care about– another person I love, gone. All I ever wanted was to protect you. If you can hear me, I'm so sorry," I take a few steps back in shock and confusion, unable to hear the rest of what he's saying because I'm still thinking about what he just said. Love? Sure, he's paid me more attention as of late, but before.. The way he treated me..

So he was just afraid to have feelings for anyone? I mean, every time he has, he's been let down in one way or another. Even recently. Paige, Kate, Cora, Jennifer. All of them out of his life now for whatever reason. Yeah, Jennifer was psychotic and was only loved because of the charms she used from the virgin sacrifice.. But he still felt real pain because of it. He still feels completely guilty for Paige. I should've realized all of this sooner. He would drop everything for me. He's taken the time to know me over this one month. I just never took the time to notice because of how slowly our relationship was building.. And I guess I never thought someone like Derek Hale would find me any more special than he finds anyone else. He really wasn't just being friendly just to get on good terms with Scott's pack. Now I'll never get the chance to pay him back, to show him that he is important to me too. That I want to take even more time learning about him than he has learning about me.

Wow. How selfish could I be?

In that moment, Scott breaks out of his conversation with Dean and walks over to Derek. He begins saying something that I don't quite make out because Dean is right next to me, muttering to no one in particular, "Come on Cas I screwed up now take a break from fighting and get your angelic ass over here." He purses his lips, looking at Sam who's out cold and then over to me– or what should be me.

Angels? Or was that meant figuratively? At this point, I don't know how shocked I'd be. I'm outside of my own body for fuck's sake. I look back to Derek, and I notice that his gaze is focused on Dean, like he's expecting something. His grip has loosened, and he doesn't look too tense all together.

Scott must be convincing to make nothing out of my death. I brush it off; there's probably a great reason. I hope there is.

A small tapping on my shoulder breaks me out of thought. In fact, it makes me scream a not-so-very-manly scream while I jump, my arms flailing in the air. I turn to see a young woman. I clear my throat in embarrassment and walk forward a few steps to make up for the leap I made backwards. She already begins talking before I can say anything.

"You go by Stiles, don't you?" Her voice was feathery and soothing, "I guess you don't meet a lot of people who can pronounce your real name. It's a shame, Wieńczysław is very unique," she smiles genuinely.

"Who are you? Skip the introductions.. What are you here for?"

"Aw just calm down Stiles, your heart it beating awfully fast. I'm a banshee," she pauses and stares into my eyes before continuing, "Hmmm... Your friend is a banshee too.. And since you're wondering, yes, she will work the same job I'm doing now once she dies, gaining the abilities I have. Hope you don't mind me reading your thoughts. It's a habit now." I don't feel like talking, so I stay silent. She just continues, "Alright, Wieńczysław, I think it's best if we get going now."

"Where are you taking me?"

"That will be for you to find out, dear," she doesn't stutter.

"And what if I want to stay here?" I ask, not diverting my gaze from hers.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to. Your time here is over. If you choose to stay, I'm afraid you wouldn't be yourself at all anymore. You could even turn out dangerous. The Winchesters would just hunt you down again," this time after speaking, she holds out her hand as if she already knows the answer, because she does. I reach out, her soft hands gripping mine tightly.

I take one last look at my best friend and the person I never got a chance with before whispering a solemn, "Goodbye," and walking off with her.

She drops me off in a small room and disappears immediately after, leaving me to my thoughts. You'd think I'd be scared, but I couldn't be. Not when this place felt so pure and safe.. It almost seems like a lucid dream. The walls are the same shade of blue as my room is at home, and when I start walking to one side, a door appears. I open it slightly and then I'm in a forest. I look around, and everything is too perfect. Like heaven. I begin walking through, and by night fall I haven't made it anywhere.

I think about stopping to take a break, but then I see Scott walking nearby. "Scott?" I ask with disbelief.

"What?! You see the body? Oh! It's right there," he states, mouth gaping slightly. What the? This is the night we went out to look for the body. The night he gets bitten. I'm reliving this? I run in a completely opposite direction for even longer, until my muscles become numb. The trees clear away and what's left is my street in midday.

I guide myself home and see my mom's car in the driveway. I stop in the same moment. Through the window, there's a big box wrapped with a nice bow on top. I knew exactly what it was: the big remote control helicopter she got me after I talked about it nonstop.. For my 6th birthday. I never got to use it on my own, she always assisted me. That's what's made it too painful to go back and play with it to this day.

I gather my emotions and realize how eager I am to go inside, so I do. I don't care how much this is going to hurt afterwards because for all I know, I have an eternity to cope. I sigh as I step through the living room and see everything looking how it was all those years ago. Like my mom never left, because she didn't. It's silent in the home and I can't help but smile because I know exactly what happens next. I take in every moment as I walk, the excitement building up as it did when I was younger. When I get to the kitchen, the lights flicker on and about seven people start yelling, "Surprise!"

I spot my mom immediately in front of the other six or so people and bolt to give her a hug. The adults are cooing over how sweet it was, but that's not the point. My mom is holding me and telling me she loves me. I couldn't stop the tears that followed, and I didn't try to.

She pulls away, "What's wrong honey?"

I just pull her back in to continue hugging, her warm scent bathing the air around me with comfort and faint familiarity. "I love you so much," I say, shakily and quiet.

A quick and persistent tapping breaks the moment, "Are you done hugging now? Stiles, let's eat some cake!"

"Yeah, Scott. Let's have a lot of cake," I reply without even turning my head, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two days since my "birthday" of living this time frame over again. I don't have the guts to leave quite yet, and I'm happy. Despite the fact that everyone is treating me as if I'm my apparent age of six, it's all okay. I get up from my mom's lap and walk into the kitchen, smiling. My dad is sitting at the table working on a case. It's noon and my dad can actually be here. That never happens anymore. I guess that doesn't really matter until summer time now anyways, but still. I remember that not much crime happened in Beacon Hills before more supernatural beings came. I've decided to leave this memory after spring break is over, which is 6 days from now. I don't know if I can handle a day in first grade. Also.. I'm kind of hoping to catch Derek in one of these memories. Here in this place, I might get my happy ending.

After grabbing a Gogurt from the fridge, I make my way over to my room and stop in the doorway. A man, looking to be in his 30s, was staring at old (I guess they're considered recent here) pictures of my mom and I on my dresser that have since been removed. He had a khaki-colored trench coat on as well as a white button up and tie. My breath hitches in surprise, and he looks over at me quickly.

"Stiles." Everyone seems to know my name now.

"I don't remember you.." I look at him, squinting a bit and shaking my head slowly while stepping back.

He tilts his head to the side, frowning slightly, "There's nothing to be afraid of, Stiles Stilinski. I'm just going to bring you back."

"Well fuck off because going off with strangers isn't something I want to make a habit out of." I can't help but snap. I needed to defend this life now. I don't know if I can trust him to take me anywhere yet.

He looks rather annoyed and sighs. "Listen, Dean won't be very happy with me if I don't do this favor for him," he looks back at me with a convincing puppy dog face. I almost forget that he is in his 30s because it's adorable and probably considered professional.

"You know Dean?"

"Yes. He's someone who means the world to me, just like how you have someone back home who means the world to you too, don't you?" he questions earnestly.

"I-," I don't know how to continue.

"Well, Dean has been waiting a few days for me. So if you don't mind.."

"Let me say goodbye!" I beg. He gives me an apologetic look and then reaches for my forehead. I'm stunned. How am I supposed to react to such a gesture?

I then see a flash of white and beautiful angel wings before squeezing my eyes shut.

***

In a matter of seconds, I'm in a cheap hotel room. I sit up panicking, my mom slipped out of my grasp once again when she didn't have to be. I look angrily for that man, whom I assume to be Cas from the angel wings, and among him I see Scott crying happily. I've never seen him so relieved in my life, and it wipes away any bad feelings I was feeling a few moments before. He just had to go through losing his best friend and his true love, all within a little over a month.

"I tried to not worry. I tried to believe that what Dean said was true. It didn't last long before I lost hope and here you are after four days.. I couldn't.. I couldn't believe it when Dean said that Cas showed I just," he stopped talking and looked me directly in my eyes, sorrow filling both his and mine. He then wrapped his arms around me tightly, pulling me in. He seems to have forgotten that his werewolf strength is painful, but I don't bother reminding him.

"I'm happy you survived. You'll have to tell me how those jerks ended up getting away from you and Derek unharmed," he smiles even bigger at that. "And what you told my dad to keep the police from going crazy to look for me.." That's when I realize someone's missing from this reunion. "Sc-Scott," I begin, "where's Derek?"

"Not even going to give me a hug first, are ya?" Lydia walks over and wraps her arms around my neck, her strong perfume being the only thing I could breathe in for those few moments. She then looks at me sadly, "As for Derek, he left Beacon Hills the day you died. Nobody knows where he went, but we were all worried about you.. So no one really searched. I'm sure he's okay though!" she perks up and nods. "I would know, wouldn't I?"

I pull Lydia in for a hug again, and then turn to the three guys who've been half watching and half discussing among themselves this whole time. I clear my throat, but none of them budge. "Thank you guys!" I shout. They're arguing over something having to do with loyalty and family, but I finally catch Sam's eye. His diverted attention causes Cas and Dean to look over as well, making me the focus of all their gazes. "Uh, I just, I wanted to thank you. Even though you're the reason I'm in this mess, positive things came out of it.. So yeah." I smile awkwardly, hoping for one of them to speak up. Dean finally does.

"No problem. I've never seen a human who spends so much time with werewolves.. But you guys won't be off the hook if you ever do hurt anyone. Keep that in mind," Dean replies seriously.

"We'll be leaving now, thank you," Scott nods at them all and walks with Lydia outside. Lydia can't help but turn and shoot a quick smile and wink at Dean before going out of sight. I wave and follow them out to see my jeep parked.

When I catch up, I don't waste any time asking them a huge favor.

"Scott, Lydia.. I'm going to find Derek. I need you to cover for me please. You can say anything to anyone; I just need a few days tops," desperation clings to my voice as I speak.

"Just bring that grumpy wolf back," Lydia smiles, and Scott agrees.

***

After a long but entertaining drive back to the part of town that Scott and Lydia live in, I try dialing Derek from my mobile. No answer, which doesn't surprise me at all. I sigh, and they ask me if I'm doing okay. I nod and smile, choosing to focus on getting them home safely.

Scott stops me midway between our current street and Lydia's home to say, "Wait, let us help you look." I halt the jeep to a stop and smile at them.

"Okay, well, the first thing I was going to do is call him from Deaton's cell phone. It's noon, so the vet is open.. And if that doesn't work, Scott, will you howl for him? We'd have to go into the forest obviously. After that, I haven't got any ideas." I try not to think about that last fact too much. This whole car ride, I've been trying to think of another way to find him but I.. I don't think there is anything else. Filing a police report would be stupid. I could call Cora and ask her I guess.. I stop my thoughts from going too far, not wanting to feel discouraged.

"Okay, sounds great," Lydia hugs me from the back seat, and I look at her, somewhat happily, through the driver's mirror.

I make the drive over to Deaton's quickly.

And I find myself freezing under the door frame once again.

Because there he is, looking at me with suddenly glowing blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

He doesn't give me a chance to speak before I'm being pressed against a wall. His eyes flicker between my eyes to my mouth before leaning in with a heavy kiss. 

"Mmmmf," I mean to say more than that, but I can't while I'm trying to focus on what's happening at the moment. This is the same guy that pushed me into a wall to threaten me in what seems like forever ago.

I hear the bell from the door being opened, telling me that Scott and Lydia have made it inside. I open my eyes and squirm from under Derek's grip. I notice that his eyes are back to their normal shade, and the look he's giving me is completely unapologetic.

"What the hell Derek? Thanks for all the help, really. Leave for days and then appear when all is settled to kiss my best friend. Have fun." Scott doesn't break his glare. Derek's nostrils flare and his jaw clenches, but he doesn't say a word.

"Heeeey, Derek!" Lydia waves awkwardly after a moment, "I'm glad you heard the news. Gotta tell us where you've been, definitely.." Derek looks over to her with something close to a smile, but I don't think it could quite be considered one yet. 

Lydia just smiles before grabbing Scott by the arm and heading outside. I haven't seen her in such a good mood for what seems like forever, and I can't help but think it's because I lived. I know for a fact that Allison is still in every crevice of her mind, haunting it as it does mine.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, I decide to speak up. "I'll talk to Scott later, he'll understand y'know. So uh, do you want to talk or just kiss because you know either one is perfectly fine with–"

"Stiles," he silences me by putting his finger to my mouth, "let's talk."

And that's exactly what we do.

I tell him about heaven, explaining what I understood of it. I left out the part about my mom because I don't even know how I'd be able to talk about her. Having to cut her out of my life has reopened an old wound.

He then told me that he tried to stay in Beacon Hills because he felt that he had to protect this place. And even though he knew that, he couldn't bear to stay here, so he left. But something inside him came alive again, as he put it, and he just knew it had to do with me. So he hurried back to Beacon Hills to ask Deaton about everything, assuming that he'd know by now. And well here we are. Simply watching each other while Deaton is busy in the back.

It's a minute before I realize that I'm forgetting something. I hate to break the beautiful silence we've created, but this is more important. "Derek, my dad, I need to see him. We can do things later or talk or y'know, whatever floats your boat," I say and stand up slowly. He just smiles and nods, getting up to hug me tightly.

"I'm glad you're back, and your dad will be too. Even if he doesn't know the true reason why you were gone." I blush and walk outside to my jeep, both Scott and Lydia already buckled in, holding conversation. Their shared looks after I get in tells me that they were most likely talking about Derek and I, but I just ignore it because I wouldn't have expected anything else.

I drop them off, thanking them for their help. It must've been hard for Scott to keep coming up with excuses for why I couldn't come to the phone, since I was apparently staying over at his house for a project these past few days. Mrs. McCall helped too, not knowing where I really was either. I also ask Lydia to tell the rest of the pack that I'm alive. I really hope that what Scott told me once, "losing a pack member is like losing a limb", isn't true. I'll have to find a way to make it up to them. Kira, Malia and Isaac..

I get to the door of my home eventually, taking deep breaths. The sun is already starting to fall and fade into various shades of pink and orange. Today is Wednesday, so if nothing's busy at the station, my dad should be home by now. I pull out my house key and after turning the handle slowly, push open the door. The house is noticeably a lot gloomier than it was all those years ago, and it's painful to see. I walk through the house, ignoring the absence of certain photos, to see my father sitting on the kitchen table writing what looks like a report. The sight pains me even more than I was before. There's 7 empty beer bottles scattered across the table, and he just looks so sad. I don't realize how long I've been staring until I see him jerk up in surprise. His eyes soften immediately and he lets out a quick breath in disbelief.

"Stiles, you're safe. You aren't angry at me are you?"

"No, dad, this wasn't your fault at all. I had a school project, like Scott told you. It was a big deal and I don't know, I didn't want to bother you from your work," I look to the ground.

He believes me and rushes forward to embrace me. "I just hope you never have anymore group projects like that."

"Honestly, I hope the same thing."

"I'm going to make us something to eat. Pizza sound alright? It's just taking up space in the freezer." He breaks the hug to walk towards the fridge because he knew the answer before having to hear my reply.

"Sounds perfect." I can't help but remember his bright, pure smile while he prepares the pizza, and I can't help but wish that he could go back to that. I need to try harder to make him smile as wide as my mother used to.

As the oven preheats, we walk over to the couch. He doesn't sit in his usual arm chair tonight like he always does. Instead, we sit closely and watch American Horror Story. He only gets up to put the pizza in and finally, to serve the cooked product. We don't sit through an episode without making at least 10 side comments to one another.

After many episodes, he finally calls it quits and hugs me goodnight.

I see my telescope on my desk when I get to my room, and remember that tonight we we're supposed to be able to see the blood moon. I hold it outside of my window and look closely. It's only half red at the moment, but before I can pull my eyes away the image goes completely black. I'm surprised that I don't actually scream when I turn to see Derek Hale in my room. However, my telescope breaks as it hits the ground outside and I fall backwards, into his grasp.

"I'll pay for it," he says innocently.

"Derek," I sigh irritably.

"I'm sorry, really, I'll get you a better one."

"No, no it's fine. What did you come here for?'

"I thought it was time that we talk about us, because I don't want to rush you into anything if that's not what you want."

"I- yes."

"Yes? You're usually unable to shut up and that's all-"

"Hey, that's no way to speak to your possibly new boyfriend or mate or whatever you want to call it!" I pout and push his face away with my hand. He simply drops me to the floor afterwards, laughing. It's a small laugh, but it's a laugh I've never had the pleasure of hearing. Literally sounds just as good as heaven feels. The surprise from hearing it makes me forget that I'm on the floor for a split second and that I should probably get up now, which I do. 

"Okay, Cupcake, what I was thinking is that I'd like to try this relationship thing out." I ignore his glare from hearing me call him Cupcake and continue, "This is my first relationship, so it might not be amazing for you. But I'm not psychotic or anything at the moment at least, I can give you that."

"Perfect."

"Well I was just about to get to bed, so, uh, goodnight... Cupcake."

His brows arch at the word, but he doesn't say anything. Just tosses me my pajamas from the drawer.

"Thanks. Totally digging the mysterious but somewhat creepy vibe by the way." Still no response. I hesitate for a second before shrugging, and changing in front of him. His eyes linger the entire time, and yet I don't feel insecure about it. 

After climbing into bed, he climbs in as well, stripped down to an undershirt and boxers. He snuggles in, his face buried into the crook of my neck. I assume it's just some sort of werewolf thing and let it happen because his warmth is comforting, allowing me to sleep the best sleep I've had in weeks.

***

I'm flying over New York.. At least, my brain's picture of New York. But I don't think I've ever heard of clouds having fingers that shove you. And I highly doubt I'd include that in my lucid dreams. Actually I'm 100% sure... They even start talking to me.

"Stiles, come on.. Get up, you have school today," he whispers and begins running his fingers through my hair. "Also, maybe you could stop drooling everywhere."

"Mmmf, ui yoh untrumted nuce dreeeeem Sorewulf," I pouted into my pillow.

"Not going to pretend that I know what you just said."

I sigh and stand up, remembering that I must have a lot of work to make up by now. Especially with finals coming up.

When I get out of the shower, I see that Derek has already left. I sigh as I get dressed and gather all of my school supplies. It's strange to think that I've been absent because I was dead for a few days. I assume that Melissa called in sick for me.

The drive to school is a pain. But when I arrive, the greeting I get makes it worth it. Isaac clings himself to me immediately, and he doesn't leave my side until we depart to separate classes. Kira and Malia are both in a great mood today, in fact the best I've seen them in a long time.

I don't get much alone time with Scott until history, and I seize the moment. I scribble an, "Is everything okay?" on a piece of torn of binder paper and hand it to him quickly.

"Don't worry about it. His wolf was a big part of it, can't blame him too much," he slides his reply back when the teacher turns and writes something about European government on the board.

I decide to wait until class is over to apologize, which is in 5 minutes. Hopefully Isaac doesn't rush to my side immediately again, although it's really the cutest thing. I'm not 100% sure if he's a werewolf or a were-puppy.

The bell rings, dismissing the class and I walk beside Scott. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Stiles, I'm not mad at you, okay? Nothing I should get between," he sounded more angry than anything. Was there something that I was missing?

"He won't get between us either. You're still my brother, and I would do anything to–" I get cut off by my new loyal puppy.

"Guys, hey, is everything okay?" The constant bumping into my side as we walk to lunch is only slightly annoying. When do I get an award for dealing with a pack? 

Although, I guess I already have my award because they put up with me too.

The lunch table is just another reminder that we don't get to hear Allison's laugh anymore, Allison's jokes anymore, Allison's thoughts anymore.. And it hurts. Every single day. But today things are a little different. They're all just showering me with their love, and I've never felt so appreciated in my life. I just hope Allison knows we haven't forgotten her, because we never will.


	8. Chapter 8

It's Saturday, two exact weeks after my "death". 

Derek and I have developed a basic routine, he comes over every day and leaves before my dad gets home. I'm still a virgin.

Now it's approximately 8p.m., and Derek is driving us somewhere. He hasn't given any hints as to where it could be. He just told me to let my dad know that I'll be spending the night at Scott's.

"Uh, Derek?" I question as we stop outside of the forest and he gets out of the car.

"Hmmm?"

"What exactly is going on?"

"You trust me right? Let's go," he replies simply, flashing a bright smile.

He holds my hand as we run through the dark woods together. My muscles may ache, but if they do, I don't feel a thing because I've become numb with happiness and excitement. I suppose adrenaline is in the mix as well. Something like this would scare a lot of people, but I really do trust him.

We arrive in a large clearing after around fourteen minutes of a constant speed. He slows to a walk, and I gladly do the same. I feel his hand escape my grasp, but I don't panick because his arm wraps around my waist soon after, pulling me closer as we continue walking over the dead leaves and branches. Suddenly, he stops, planting a small kiss on the top my head. I giggle because he's made me feel like a little princess despite the fact that I'm sweaty from running. 

Then I see it.

"Oh my god, you set up a hammock for us."

"I thought it would be a great idea. I remembered your telescope and I wanted to look up at the stars with you," he says simply.

"What the hell did I do to deserve you? Derek, this is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," I bite my lip, hoping to stop my spreading smile from hurting my cheeks any more than they already are. It doesn't work. He looks at me, his eyes creasing from a smile of pure bliss. I can't believe that I'm able to make someone do that. He proceeds to carry me as Shrek first carried Fiona over to the hammock, which is slightly swinging from the breeze.

"You're the best. This is the best," I whisper as we settle in, his heat comforting in the ice cold night. The hammock is facing the clearing, so that we can see the sky easily. And it's gorgeous. I can see so many, and they're shining brightly. I stare for what seems like an endless amount of time before growing drowsy and deciding to make conversation. "You never see the stars like this in the city."

"I never see stars like you anywhere," he replies without even taking a second to think. My heart feels like it's going to explode, I can't even respond properly. I just turn over to him after a minute and press my lips to his, the stubble tickling my face. It starts of sloppily because I'm still smiling like an idiot, but it ends up gentle and passionate. When I begin to pull away, looking directly at his blue eyes, he pulls me back in. I don't fight it.

The kissing begins to get more intense, and I feel the vibration of his low growl in my mouth, causing me to moan rather embarassingly. I was on top of him in seconds. "Derek," I gasp, his hands gliding over my back as he starts sucking on my neck, "I seriously want this to happen so badly trust- trust me but c-can we wait because we're in the middle of the woods on an unstable hammock."

"Would you rather me bend you over a tree," he smirks. Before I can answer, he's moving me off of him and standing up. "We'll just have to come back some other time," he doesn't sound mad at all, simply insistent as he once again lifts me up, this time as batman would carry a damsel in distress. I laugh as he continues jogging because we really only got to watch stars for 20 minutes tops.

"What's so funny?" he questions.

"Oh nothing, love. Just hurry back," I say, clinging onto his neck with my arms.

***

"Are you sure we aren't moving to quickly? Are you okay?" he whispers gently.

"Dammit Derek, you're lying on top of me and we're both naked. It's a little too late for checking up on me. I promise I won't change my mind," I sigh because he doesn't seem to get that I want this so badly.

He presses a kiss to my forehead as he slides in a single finger, covered with a slimy substance. I groan as he finds his rhythm and another finger works it's way in. It hurts. I wouldn't expect it not to, since this is the first time, but still.

After what feels like forever, he finally lines himself up with me. His eyes don't leave my face, and I feel his gaze on me even when my eyes are closed, waiting.

I inhale sharply when he presses in slightly. But I can be a tough guy and I will not let the opportunity of Derek Hale fucking me pass because of a little pain. I open my eyes and notice his expression, seeming to be in a debate with himself on what he should do.

I guess it's my turn to take action.

I press up into him, my lungs seeming to burn from the air that isn't arriving. He freezes in shock, and I let out a sigh of relief when I don't think I can go any farther. After another moment, he leans in and plants kisses all over the moles on my stomach, making me giggle. He seems to like having that affect on me.

"Derek," I grumble out with all the effort I have, because he hasn't moved and it's making me desperate.

At some point, I feel him start to thrust upward in slow rocks that leave me breathless. 

I tug at his hair, taking in every kiss in as much as I can. I never want to forget the way his lips taste, or the loving expressions he constantly gives me as if I'm the most previous thing on this planet.

I begin to moan and gasp into his mouth because I can't hold them in anymore, although it's not as if I was trying to. His thrusts have sped up (quite noticeably). And after hearing the reaction it's gotten out of me, he speeds up even more.

I dig my hands into the sheets, grasping at whatever I can. I notice him torturously slow down, which causes me to whine.

"Derek," I pout, "please." I grab myself and begin to stroke desperately. He stops completely and smiles.

"What the hell?!" I whimper because I don't have the ability at the moment to do otherwise. I am genuinely upset over this. My eyes close as I try to control myself from pushing into him.

"When you stop, I'll start." I let go of myself before he even finishes speaking, still completely on edge. I just had to end up with the kinda wolf that enjoys torture. I open my eyes again and see him looking down at me, admiring every inch on my body. Again, for some reason I don't feel insecure. But I can barely form my thoughts because I'm becoming utterly impatient.

"Damn it Derek, I'll walk around naked for the rest of my life and you can stare at me then. Can you just–," I gasp as he cuts me off with more systematic thrusting.

I swear to god I'm going to get him back for this.

Just not now, because I've never felt so good in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SUCK AT SMUT I'M SORRY


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, just a short chapter as a follow up to the last one.

I stretch my arms and sit up immediately after the scent of bacon fills my nose. I regret trying to run to the kitchen, because my muscles have never been in so much pain before. I end up pausing for a few minutes, waiting for the pain to subside back to how it was before I tried running.

Then I remember the night before and grin widely. Then I smell the bacon again and begin to follow it, much more slowly and carefully.

Derek's new apartment is really nice actually. Most of the furniture is white, black, and red and very modernized. I haven't seen every room so far, but I know I've seen the most important ones..

"Is this for me?" I stiffly sit on a cushioned chair that's right next to the small table outside of the kitchen.

"Nah, you just happen to be here."

"Maybe I should happen to be here more."

"If you insist."

Just because I can, I somewhat limp, somewhat wobble over to him and hug him tightly from behind while be works on the eggs. I snuggle my cheek into his back and feel my throat vibrate as he chuckles lowly. I can't believe this is my life now. I've always been attracted to Derek, sure. But it was one of those things where I knew in my heart that it wasn't ever gonna happen, so I barely pressed it. 

I'm so glad I was wrong.

"So do you want to eat or just rest your head on my back?" he questions while setting the eggs on the plate next to the bacon and hash browns.

"I'd love to do the resting thing, but bacon y'know?" I carry my plate over happily, trying to ignore the soreness as I walk. I probably looked ridiculous, and my presumptions were confirmed from Derek's muffled laugh behind me. I turn around to see him holding his mouth, still smiling.

"I'm... I'm really sorry, Stiles! It's just... You remind me.. Of a penguin..." he manages to choke out as he sits down across from me.

I scowl at him but end up smiling too. I begin shoveling the eggs into my mouth, trying to focus on eating and not him trying to control his laughter. I don't think I'll ever be over the fact that he used to never smile, and now I get to see this every day.

Me. Only me.

Because Derek Hale is mine, and I am Derek Hale's


	10. Chapter 10

This will be the end until I can find more time to work on the fic, thank you for reading this far <3


End file.
